The invention relates to a golf swing practice apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus that facilitates a golfer in practicing his posture and swing routine while hitting a golf ball with a golf club.
Golf is popular as a leisure activity that enables men and women, young and old, and children and adults to participate and compete in a sport that does not require raw physical strength. Many people enjoy golfing as a means for escaping from their hectic work and personal routines, and relaxing themselves. Unfortunately, golf is not an easy game to master, and one must spend considerable time practicing their golf swings to become proficient.
Success with golf is heavily dependent on one""s ability to hit the ball such that it travels the desired distance, and in the desired direction. As a result, one must be able to control their golf swing such that they are can maintain guide the golf ball appropriately. Improving one""s golf swings not only requires practice, but also a disciplined approach towards swinging the golf club. As is well known to most golfers, ability to swing the golf club correctly requires the player to maintain a proper posture while the club is in a swinging motion.
Many have suggested devices that facilitate golf swing practice. The general aim of these devices is to enable a player to perfect his stance for appropriately hitting the golf ball, such that the ball lands in the desired location on the xe2x80x9cgreenxe2x80x9d. It is generally considered that the correct swing is performed in a plane, called the swing plane. It must be noted that one""s swing plane may differ from that of another golfer. As a result, there are a variety of rules to improve one""s stance and body alignment to achieve the correct swing.
During a golf game many different strokes are made, often under less than ideal conditions. Unfortunately, poor conditions while playing golf create additional variables which impact the consistency of a golfer""s game. As a result, if a golfer is able to maintain a continuous swing and firm posture, he may be able to reduce the number of variables and achieve more consistent results. The typical prior art apparatus for guiding players is a circular guide for a club head that is secured in a fixed swing plane, and the player practices his swing by swinging the club head within the given swing plane. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,605 to Rosenvold discloses an apparatus for practicing golf swings, wherein the apparatus has a golf club that is secured in a fixed swing plane. This prior art mechanism suffers from the drawback that the club head is mounted by the apparatus, which prevents the player from experiencing the feel of freely swinging the golf club.
To overcome the disadvantages of a club head secured in an apparatus with a fixed swing plane, some have suggested devices that merely guide a player in maintaining the appropriate posture while swinging the golf club. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,000 to Cox discloses a practice apparatus for positioning a golfer in a golf stance and for guiding the golfer""s body through a golf swing.
Even though the goal of these prior art devices is to provide a mechanism for improving one""s golf swing, these devices fail to simulate the real experience of swinging a golf club for hitting the ball. Additionally, the prior art devices have complicated structures and are expensive in construction. Therefore, while the prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereinafter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf swing practice apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that guides a golfer in practicing his posture, motion and swing routines while freely hitting a golf ball, Accordingly, the present invention discloses a golf swing practice apparatus which comprises a pair of horizontal arms. To guide his swing, the golf ball is placed near the apparatus and the golfer""s head lies between the horizontal arms. As is well known, a proper golf swing can only be achieved when the swing is within a given plane, which is achieved when the golfer swings without jerking his body or excess movement. Thus, the present invention forces the golfer to swing his club in a smooth continuous semi-circular motion to avoid hitting the horizontal arms with his head or shoulders.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a golf swing practice apparatus that is portable and easy to store. Accordingly, the present invention discloses a golf swing practice apparatus that comprises a hollow housing, wherein the entirety of the apparatus may he collapsed together and secured in the housing.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims and their legal equivalents.